Loren Ipsum
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: The quick brown fox called Nina jumps over the lazy dog called Ayu. I screwed up the ending again. sigh!


Disclaimer: This is non-commercial use. All characters were originally owned by Wataru Yoshizumi. I owned nothing but the craziness in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Loren Ipsum<strong>

kangyeongsuk © 2012

**but friendship, is also one of that fragile thing in this fragile world**

* * *

><p>"Ada, ada! Ayu-chan, ada loh!" seru gadis berambut coklat terang itu lantang. Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan seolah baru memenangkan lotre dua milyar.<p>

"Tenang sedikit kenapa sih? Aku dengar kok!"

"Ada, Ayu-chan! Cepetan ke sini!"

Yang dipanggil tetap berjalan santai dari tempat duduknya, tidak mempercepat langkahnya meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tak sabar.

"Idiiiih, Ayu-chan lama ah. Beneran ada nih," seru gadis itu lagi, tak sabar. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan orang yang ia panggil sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah masam.

"Kalau bohong, tidak bisa pulang ke Magical Kingdom loh!" ancam gadis berambut panjang itu. Yang diancam hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum bangga—yakin penemuannya kali itu setara dengan senyuman manis dari sahabat satu-satunya itu.

Ayu menatap gadis di depannya sekali lagi dengan ekspresi ragu. Ia kemudian melangkah menatap layar komputer di depannya, mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di layar kaca itu. Perlahan, ujung bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman.

"Ooh, jadi begini caranya...tinggal beli obat konstipasi kan? Yuk, ah," ujar Ayu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Nina ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Ayu yang telah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Meskipun bukan dengan sihir, ia senang, setidaknya kali ini ia membantu Ayu tanpa menyebabkan masalah apapun.

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

Sebelum menjadi seorang idola, Tateishi Ayu adalah seorang manusia.

Ya, seorang manusia biasa. Yang selain adalah makhluk individual, ia juga adalah makhluk sosial.

Dan dengan melekatnya citra idola pada dirinya, ia harus rela kodratnya sebagai makhluk sosial perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Ia harus puas hanya dikagumi oleh seisi sekolah, bukan berteman dekat dengan seisi sekolah. Ia harus puas hanya sesekali mengobrol dengan adik-adik kelas yang menyapanya, bukan mengobrolkan seluruh rahasianya pada adik-adik kelas manis yang terus mengikutinya. Ia harus puas berbelanja baju kasual sendirian, bukan berbelanja baju-baju lucu dengan teman yang akan memberinya masukan atas baju yang sedang dicobanya.

Ia harus puas dengan kesendiriannya, untuk menjaga citra _cool beauty_-nya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin berteman dekat dengan siapapun. Tetapi, tidak ada yang berani berteman dengan sangat dekat dengannya. Semua orang hanya mengaguminya, dan berhenti pada titik itu. Tidak lebih. Entah karena segan, atau mungkin karena dirinya tidak terlalu mengikuti tren masa kini yang mungkin terkesan membosankan untuk dijadikan teman bicara. Ia tidak terlalu tahu masalahnya. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak punya sahabat dekat.

Sampai ia mengenal Nina Sakura.

Gadis ceroboh yang cengeng. Dan ia adalah seorang penyihir. Jenis makhluk yang tidak lagi dibaca oleh Ayu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Nina yang membuat Ayu yakin, Nina adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Salah satunya mungkin karena Nina dapat dengan lantang meminta obat konstipasi di toko obat yang membuat seisi toko tertawa. Tapi Nina tidak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya saat itu adalah membeli obat konstipasi untuk sahabatnya.

Untuk Ayu, untuk sahabatnya, Tateishi Ayu.

Nina tidak peduli meskipun seorang bocah brengsek mengolok-oloknya selama ia mengantre di kasir. Ia tidak peduli meskipun seorang pemuda yang terlihat bodoh memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia tidak peduli meskipun seorang kakek tua menceramahinya untuk makan sebutir apel setiap hari supaya pencernaannya tidak bermasalah. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah membayar obat itu secepatnya sehingga Ayu dapat meminumnya secepat mungkin.

Untuk Ayu, untuk sahabatnya, Tateishi Ayu.

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

"Ayu-chan kenapa suka sama Kaji?"

Ayu menoleh. Nina sedang memandangi rerumputan yang sedang mereka duduki sambil sesekali mencabuti rerumputan yang sedang sial itu. Ia terlihat bimbang, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terlalu segan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kaji... Dia bagusnya dimana sih? Kok Ayu-chan bisa suka?" Nina mengulang pertanyaannya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Ayu.

"Hmm.. Kenapa, ya?" Ayu menggantung jawabannya sembari kembali memutar lehernya ke depan. Ia berhenti sebentar, menikmati sinar matahari siang dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Mmh.. _Don't know, either_. _It just...happened_. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku memanas ketika sedang berbicara dengan Kaji," jawab Ayu akhirnya. Ayu menengadahkan wajahnya. Menyerahkan kulit mukanya sebagai mangsa untuk sang terik matahari.

Menit berlalu dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon yang bergesek karena tiupan angin dan suara tangisan rerumputan yang nyawanya diakhiri oleh tangan brutal Nina.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali Nina tertarik sama perasaanku pada Kaji," ujar Ayu memecah keheningan. Ayu kembali menoleh dan ia mendapati wajah sahabatnya itu memerah. Merah menahan sesuatu, ia yakin itu. Ayu memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan mimik bertanya. Meminta penjelasan pada Nina.

"Kenapa?" ulang Ayu.

"Itu..." gumam Nina tak jelas. Tangannya berhenti mencabuti rerumputan dibawahnya. Ia mulai menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya. Jelas, Nina sedang gugup. Atau sedang bimbang. Atau sedang marah.

"Hm?"

"Itu.. Ayu-chan akan percaya kata-kata Nina, nggak?" tanya Nina akhirnya. Nina menoleh, memberikan tatapan memohon yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak Ayu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nina kenapa? Aku kenapa? Kaji kenapa?" Ayu bertanya balik pada Nina dengan heran. Tabiat sahabat satu-satunya hari ini memang agak aneh. Tidak biasanya Nina sediam ini. _Tidak biasanya Nina secemas ini_.

_Memangnya Kaji kenapa?_

"Tapi Ayu-chan jangan marah pada Nina. Janji. Jangan, ya?"

"Ada apa sih? Nina jangan bikin aku penasaran dong."

"Kalau Nina ngga kasih ijin Ayu-chan pacaran sama Kaji, gimana?"

Ayu terdiam. _Kenapa Nina bisa tidak memberinya ijin untuk memiliki hubungan itu dengan Kaji? Apa yang salah?_

"Kenapa Nina ngga kasih aku ijin?" tanya Ayu lagi.

"Kaji... Ayu-chan terlalu baik untuk Kaji. Kaji orang jahat. Kaji buang semua hadiah yang dikasih ke Kaji. Semuanya. Padahal kan hadiahnya Kaji terima dengan senyum..tapi..tapi..."

Ayu tersenyum. _Ooh, hanya masalah ini_. Tanpa sadar, Ayu tertawa kecil. Nina mengentikan perkataannya dan menoleh pada Ayu dengan heran.

"Kenapa Ayu-chan tiba-tiba ketawa? Memangnya Nina sedang melawak? Nina serius, Ayu-chan. Kaji..Kaji buang semua kuenya..."

"Hehe..justru karena itu aku ketawa. Kalau aku jadi Kaji, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi jumlah kado yang diterima Kaji itu terlalu banyak. Siapa yang mau habiskan semuanya? Lagipula, memangnya kalau Nina terima hadiah seperti itu, Nina tidak takut makanan-makanannya dimasukkan sesuatu oleh yang memberikan? Gimana?" jelas Ayu panjang lebar. Ayu tersenyum puas atas penjelasannya karena kini ekspresi Nina mulai berubah. Pelahan menjadi lebih lega dan Nina mulai menunjukkan senyum bodohnya yang khas itu.

"Hehe..iya juga yah..Ayu-chan kok bisa mengerti sejauh itu? Ayu-chan iiih, perhatian sekali sama Kaji..hehe," ujar Nina, masih dengan _cengengesan_ lebarnya yang khas. Ayu tersenyum, heran bagaimana dirinya bisa merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan gadis bodoh yang terlalu bodoh di hadapannya itu.

"Haha..Nina mau pulang sekarang, gak? Pulang yuk?"

Saat itu Ayu yakin, tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun pada persahabatannya dengan gadis penyihir polos itu. Tidak karena masalah sepele. Tidak pula karena masalah besar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan gadis itu.

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

Sebelum menjadi seorang idola, Tateishi Ayu adalah seorang manusia. Manusia biasa yang terbutakan oleh persahabatan semu. Setidaknya, itulah arti dari hubungan mereka bagi Nina Sakura.

Nina menjadi aneh beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia mulai menjauhi Ayu, mulai menjadi seperti adik-adik kelas manis yang hanya menyapa Ayu saat berpapasan di lorong kelas. Menyaru dengan gadis-gadis ribut yang mengidolakan Ayu. Bedanya Nina tidak berbisik-bisik girang saat Ayu tersenyum padanya, tetapi tersenyum kecil—sekedar senyum untuk menunjukkan hormat kepada Ayu. Bukan lagi senyum lebar bodoh yang biasa Nina tunjukkan tiap kali ia berhasil mempraktekan sihir anehnya untuk Ayu.

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox named Nina jumps over the lazy dog named Ayu._

Setidaknya, itulah yang Ayu baca di layar ponselnya sepulangnya dari sekolah. Sepulangnya dari pengakuan jujur Nina padanya. Pengakuan yang menghancurkan segalanya. Mengembalikannya pada kenyataan bahwa persahabatan itu sesuatu yang semu. Sesuatu yang tidak riil. Yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan ilmu pasti. Hanya merupakan akar dari bilangan imaginer.

"Nina suka sama Kaji. Nina sudah jadian sama Kaji."

Nina mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lancar. Tidak terbata-bata seperti kalau ia sedang berbohong. Dengan senyum percaya diri seolah bangga karena telah mengatakan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang dengan sukses menghancurkan tembok kepercayaan Ayu akan adanya persahabatan yang nyata.

_Love, Hurt, and Comfort, are all fragile things that could be broken anytime._

"Jadi Ayu-chan tidak perlu berbuat baik lagi pada Nina. Nina sudah tidak butuh Ayu-chan. Ayu-chan jangan senyum lagi ke Nina, apalagi mencoba untuk ketemu Nina. Oke? Nina pulang dulu yah."

_but friendship, is also one of that fragile thing in this fragile world._

Bocah itu mengatakannya tanpa mengucapkan minta maaf. Nina mengatakan semuanya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa minta maaf sekalipun.

Sialan.

Ayu tetap diam berdiri. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Nina perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Atau setidaknya, ada yang tidak beres dengan pendengarannya. Apapun, alasan apapun supaya ia tetap bisa mempercayai bahwa Nina—gadis penyihir itu—masih adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Ini bukan mimpi. Pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. Dan Nina telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Lengan Ayu membiru ketika ia pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, ia terus menerus menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Kalimat contoh _font _di ponselnya tetap terbaca berbeda dari seharusnya.

_The quick brown fox named Nina jumps over the lazy dog named Ayu_.

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

Ada berjuta hal yang semu di dunia yang rapuh ini. Salah satunya adalah persahabatan. Dan Ayu telah membuktikannya. Nina adalah contoh yang sangat baik dari bentuk persahabatan semu itu.

Nina bukanlah oase ditengah gurun pasir, ia adalah fatamorgana ditengah gurun pasir. Nina bukanlah hujan ditengah musim kering, ia adalah imaji ditengah kekeringan. Nina bukanlah madu dari lebah madu, ia adalah racun dari sengat lebah madu.

_it's funny when you tell someone about anoher one's bad but later, you're the one who become addict to this bad guy._

Kenyataan pahitnya adalah, apa yang dikatakan Nina hari itu, semuanya adalah kenyataan. Kaji mengakuinya, mereka memang menjalin hubungan itu. Kenyataan pahit lainnya adalah, Kaji ikut menjauhinya. Pertama Nina, lalu Kaji. Kedua orang yang disayanginya kini menjauhinya. Ayu benar-benar harus puas dengan keadaanya sekarang. Kembali menjadi idola kesepian yang hanya bisa membalas senyum adik-adik kelas yang berteriak kegirangan saat bertemunya di lorong-lorong kelas.

Terkadang, Ayu berpapasan dengan Nina. Entah di lorong, kantin, atau bahkan di perjalanannya pulang. Dan Ayu selalu merasakan rasa sakit itu, ketika ia bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Nina. Rasa sakit akan pengkhianatan akan persahabatan mereka. Dan rasa sakit karena kerinduan akan persahabatan konyol mereka.

Ayu masih belum bisa membenci Nina. Kebencian itu belum datang juga pada dirinya. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Meskipun begitu, teks contoh _font_ di ponselnya tetap terbaca berbeda dari seharusnya.

_The quick brown fox named Nina jumps over the lazy dog named Ayu._

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

Ada yang salah. Ayu tidak lagi melihat Nina. Meskipun berharap tidak lagi berpapasan dengan Nina, hati kecil Ayu terkadang berharap menemukan Nina di pojok perpustakaan, tempat dimana Nina dulu sering menunggunya untuk pulang bersama ketika Ayu ada latihan tenis. Tapi, beberapa minggu terakhir, Ayu tidak melihat Nina sama sekali. Dimanapun Ayu mencari, ia tidak bisa menemukan Nina. Ayu terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada teman sekelas Nina apakah Nina masuk atau tidak. Dan ia juga terlalu pengecut untuk bertanya pada Kaji dimana gerangan Nina berada.

Hingga suatu hari, Kaji mendatanginya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Awalnya Ayu menolak. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya yang telah ditata hancur lagi jika berdekatan dengan Kaji. Ia tidak ingin membangun harapan di atas pasir yang rapuh lagi. Tapi di sisi lain, ia penasaran. Mengapa tiba-tiba Kaji mendatanginya dengan mimik serius dan bersikeras mengajaknya pergi, saat itu juga? Seorang siswa teladan mengajaknya bolos sekolah?

"_Di mana Nina?"_

Itulah hal pertama yang dikatakan Ayu sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kaji hanya diam dan itu membuatnya muak. Dan pertanyaan itu tampaknya adalah hal yang cukup sensitif bagi Kaji karena begitu Ayu menanyakannya, Kaji berhenti berjalan dan untuk pertama kalinya menatap Ayu tepat di mata.

"Ikuti saja aku, oke?"

Dan Kaji tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selanjutnya. Meskipun Ayu terus mengoceh, menanyakan mengapa dirinya harus diam, mereka akan kemana, dan berulang kali menanyakan Nina, Kaji tetap diam. Kaji juga tidak menoleh pada Ayu, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang Ayu kenali sebagai rumah Nina. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ia sering—sangat sering mengunjungi rumah mungil ini.

Tapi Ayu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya ketika Kaji menuntunnya ke rumah ini. Ke rumah sahabatnya.

Dan Ayu masih bisa sebut dirinya sahabat Nina? Setelah tidak mengenali arah perjalanan mereka selama setengah jam terakhir?

"Ayo masuk," gumam Kaji pelan sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Ayu. Ayu mengikuti Kaji perlahan-lahan, ragu dengan langkahnya sendiri saat memasuki rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan pelan hampir tanpa suara menyusuri lorong rumah itu. Kaji kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang Ayu kenali sebagai kamar Nina. Ayu mengernyit, menoleh pada Kaji dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu terlihat lelah.

_Ada yang salah. Ia tahu itu. Sesuatu terjadi pada Nina._

Ayu membuka pintu kamar Nina dengan tergesa dan mendapati tempat tidur Nina tertutup oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Begitu melihat Ayu, semua orang membuka jalan sehingga Ayu kini bisa melihat jelas Nina yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tebaring lemah dengan selang-selang berseliweran di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ayu berjalan mendekat. Ia kini dapat melihat Nina dengan jelas.

Wajahnya lebih tirus, lengannya lebih kurus dan matanya lebih cekung daripada terakhir kali Ayu melihatnya. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah dari Nina. Sinar mata itu, masih secerah dulu. Walaupun Nina tidak lagi bisa menarik sudut bibirnya selebar dulu, mata itu masih tetap bersinar seperti dulu.

"Nina...k-kenapa?" Ayu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan mulutnya. Menahan tangis, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terlihat kuat.

"Halo, Ayu-chan..maaf ya, Ayu-chan jadi melihat Nina dalam keadaan seperti ini..hehe," ujar Nina pelan, nyaris berbisik. Nina memaksa tersenyum, yang malah terlihat seperti menahan sakit di mata Ayu.

Ayu mengangguk, tidak mampu berbicara. Ia tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa, menghibur Nina semampu yang ia bisa.

"Ayu-chan..terimakasih. Karena mau jadi teman Nina, meskipun Nina aneh, meskipun Nina bodoh. Ayu-chan teman terbaik yang Nina punya, selain Yuta sama Kaji sama Tsujiai sama Rio sama Saya..."

"Nina..." tegur Yuta. Meskipun begitu, ada kebanggaan di mata Yuta ketika Nina menyebutkannya sebagai salah satu sahabatnya. Nina menoleh pada Yuta sebentar, menyunggingkan senyum sebisanya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayu.

"Nina senang, bisa lihat Ayu-chan akhirnya. Nina minta maaf, Nina bohong sama Ayu-chan kemarin-kemarin. Nina gak pacaran kok sama Kaji. Kaji sukanya sama Ayu-chan, jadi Ayu-chan jangan benci Kaji," Nina berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayu-chan nanti cari temen lagi ya? Sebenernya banyak loh yang mau temenan sama Ayu-chan, tapi Ayu-chan terlalu takut buat temenan sama yang lainnya. Ayu-chan jangan takut, temen-temen di sekolah baik-baik semua kok."

Ayu mengangguk, masih mencoba tersenyum. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Ayu-chan baik-baik yah nanti sama Kaji. Terus Yuta," Nina menoleh pada Yuta, "jagain Saya yang bener. Jangan dijahatin Sayanya."

"Tsujiai yang akur yah sama yang lainnya. Kaji temen yang baik loh, hehehe."

"Mama sama Papa, jagain Rio yah. Nina titip Rio. Nina sayang sama kalian semua.." Nina berhenti. Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup.

**-l**oren**ipsum-**

Ia pergi. Nina telah pergi.

Ayu kini mengerti kenapa Nina berbohong padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Kaji. Ayu kini mengerti kenapa Ayu sesekali bertemu dengan Nina meskipun Nina secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Karena Nina sayang padanya.

Nina tidak ingin Ayu merasa sangat kehilangan ketika Nina akhirnya pergi karena penyakitnya. Makanya Nina menginginkan Ayu membencinya sehingga Ayu tidak akan sedih ketika Nina pergi.

Terkadang bertemu itu bukannya kebetulan. Nina tetap mengikutinya kemanapun meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, karena Nina kangen pada Ayu. Ketika mereka bertemu, mungkin saat itu Nina sedang gagal menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri.

_Kanker pankreas. Ia tahu tapi ia bersikeras Ayu-chan tidak boleh tahu. Supaya Ayu-chan tidak sedih dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya._

Ayu sayang Nina.

Ayu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Nina karena ia belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya. Ayu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan pada Nina bahwa ia menyayanginya karena ia belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya. Ayu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya ia menunjukkan pada Nina betapa berartinya seorang sahabat untuk dirinya karena ia belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya.

Dan Ayu sangat menyesal karena ia tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana melakukan semua itu meskipun ia belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya.

Ayu kangen Nina.

Ayu tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Nina karena Ayu terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengikuti keinginan Nina, atau bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan Nina. Lagi-lagi, karena dirinya belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya.

Dan Ayu sangat menyesal karena ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu meskipun ia belum pernah punya sahabat sebelumnya.

Kini Ayu merasa berakhir sebagai antagonis, yang terlalu egois hingga tidak mengerti keadaan sekelilingnya. Teks contoh _font _di ponselnya kembali berubah, meskipun tetap berbeda dari seharusnya.

_The quick brown fox named Ayu jumps over the lazy dog named Nina._

Di sampingnya, Kaji meremas kedua pundaknya. Memberinya kekuatan tambahan untuk tabah—yang berakhir sia-sia. Bagaimanapun, Ayu adalah makhluk yang diciptakan dengan air mata, dan Nina adalah sahabat pertama yang ia miliki.

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. But it doesn't matter, because Nina isn't a fox nor a dog. She's a friend. Ayu's bestfriend. _

_Let the quick brown fox keep jumps over the lazy dog, and let Nina still stays as Ayu's bestfriend, until the quick brown fox stop jumps over the lazy dog._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Kyahahahahaha~ apa-apaan ini fic? Hahaha. Maafkan keabalan saya.. I screwed up the ending, again. Hehe. Comments and reviews, accepted. Thanksooo

-kangyeongsuk


End file.
